Werewolves
by RainbowCrayon
Summary: James tries yet another way to get Lily to date him. Oneshot


Lily snuggled by the warm fire her book open comfortably on her lap. She could barely hear the noise of the common room and was perfectly content in her own little shell. She turned the page of her book and started to read about werewolves. Her small smile was disrupted by the loud arrival of James Freaking Potter.

"Hey Lily!" he said plonking down on the chair arm smiling ecstatically. He peered over to look at what she was reading but she tilted it away from his prying eyes.

"Potter," she replied frostily before turning her attention back to her book, hoping he'd get the hint and leave. He didn't.

"What'cha reading Lils?" He said leaning further over to look at the book and almost falling on her. Lily sighed and held the title up to him.

"Muggle creatures in a wizard's world, it's about magical creatures." She replied, praying he'd be satisfied and leave her alone. It was only the second week of term and she was already fed up with James Potter. "And don't call me Lils." She snapped as an afterthought.

"Why you reading that we don't start Care of Magical Creatures until next year?" He said clearly not satisfied.

"I find it fascinating that all the creatures I thought were fairytales actually exist, so I am reading about them for pleasure. I also love animals magic or not."

"Oh." James scratched his head attempting to find some way to twist this knowledge to his advantage. He thought about Remus and his condition then peered at the page Lily was on. If only he was a werewolf like the ones on the page, then maybe Lily would like him. Then an idea occurred to him, he didn't have to be a werewolf he could say he was.

"Lily," he said startling her from the reverie she had gotten into while he concocted his plan. "I'm going to tell you something very secret, now you must understand the only reason I am telling you this is because I like you very much and I know you will understand." He said sombrely looking down at his hands. Lily's curiosity was piqued despite herself.

"Go on," she said with bated breath.

"I'm a werewolf." He said simply looking in her eyes for her reaction. He was disappointed to see anger fill them.

Potter what the hell is wrong with you? You're not a werewolf for heaven's sake. What on earth could have possibly prompted you to say something like that?" She said struggling not to scream at him. What type of person pretends to be a werewolf?

"I-I thought it would make you like me more." He mumbled back to her staring intently at her shoes.

"You thought it would make me like you? You thought lying to me about being a werewolf would make you like me? You though that I would go on a date with me because you were a werewolf?"

She said in a cold low voice, her eyes flashing with fury that a mere 13 year old couldn't possibly have.

"Um yes." He said meekly standing up and attempting to back away.

"James Franklin Potter you are the stupidest, most incorrigible, idiotic, senseless, dim-witted, ludicrous, hopeless, pea-brained plank of a human, I have ever had the misfortune of meeting. How on earth would lying about being a werewolf make me like you at all. And were you planning on ever telling me the truth, or just continue lying and hiding on a full moon? Maybe you could go off and get bitten so that you really would become a werewolf. And what made you think I would like you if you were a werewolf. You'd still the most egotistical idiot I've ever met all that would change would be you'd disappear every month..." Lily's rant continued as James mentally cursed himself for this stupid idea. "...and you go about strutting-"

"Hold on Lily." Lily momentarily stopped speaking breathing heavily through the nose.

"What Potter?" She hissed.

"How'd you know I wasn't a werewolf anyway?"

"It isn't hard for one thing you're always her on full moons and you don't have any of the symptoms edo you? Of course you're not a werewolf." And with that she stormed off up the stairs to her dormitory. James sighed and wondered back to his friends.

"You told her you were a werewolf?" Sirius Black questioned him, with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah," James sighed. A couple of seconds all three of the Marauders burst into hysterical laughter.


End file.
